vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrose VISE married Margaret BROWN Family Group Sheet
Ambrose VICE (most early records favour this spelling) or VISE lived in Lincolnshire. His origins are not known. He was born about 1688. He may have had brothers William and John who were about the same age and lived in the area around Spalding. Ambrose married Ann some time before 1719. Ambrose and Ann had two known children before her death in 1724/5. Ann was buried on 2 January 1725 in Holbeach. 1. Ambrose VISE was baptised 19 February 1719 in Spalding. He died and was buried on 23 March in Holbeach. 2. Ann VISE was baptised 29 November 1723 in Holbeach. She died and was buried on 30 July 1724 in Holbeach. On 2 Mar 1725 Ambrose married Margaret BROWN at Bourne, Lincs. Ambrose and Margaret were the parents of Francis VISE. 3. Francis VISE was baptised on 11 January 1726/7 in Bourne, Lincs. On 14 November 1746 in Pinchbeck, Lincs he married Arabella BUST, daughter of William BUST (1681-1763) and possibly Ann (-1723). Arabella was baptised on 29 October 1724 in South Kelsey, Lincs. There is no record of William remarrying, so Arabella may have been born in 1723 and the baptism delayed, but this cannot be verified. William worked as a steward. Francis and Arabella had four or five known children. They both died in 1799, Arabella in May and Francis in September. : a. Michael Bust VICE was baptised on 5 November 1747 in Market Deeping and burod on 17 Nov 1747. : b. Arabella VICE was baptised on 21 November 1748 in Market Deeping. No further information has been found for Arabella. : c. Francis VISE is a possible child of Francis and Arabella but this is not confirmed. He died in Elm Cambridgeshire in 1771, age 22 (born about 1749). : d. Elizabeth VISE was baptised on 27 June 1754 in Spalding, Lincs. She married John STRICKSON on 14 Septemebr 1772 in Spalding. They are probably the parrents of several Stricksons baptised in Spalding, several of them on the same day indicating births before the baptism dates). :: i. Elizabeth STRICKSON was baptised in Spalding on 29 October 1788. :: ii. Francis STRICKSON was baptised in Spalding on 29 October 1788. :: iii. John STRICKSON was baptised in Spalding on 29 October 1788. :: iv. William STRICKSON was baptised in Spalding on 29 October 1788. :: v. Ann STRICKSON was baptised in Spalding on 7 May 1790. :: vi. Frances STRICKSON was baptised in Spalding on 9 december 1791. : e. William VISE was baptised on 19 October 1766 in Long Sutton, Lincs. He married Anna Maria BLITHE (BLYTHE) on 1 May 1788 at Spalding, Lincs. Anna Maria was born in about 1765 in Spalding, the daughter of Dr Edward Blithe and his wofe Bridget. William and Anna Maria had 12 children. Anna Maria died in 1825 and William in 1833, both in Spalding. ::: i Edward Blithe VISE was born in Spalding in 1789 and baptised on 1 May (his parent's first wedding anniversary). Edward trained as a doctor and set up practice as a surgeon and apothecary in Holbeath, Lincs. He married firstly Sarah PALMER, daughter of Edward PALMER and Rebecca LAWN of Whadpole on 22 May 1817 in Whadpole. They had 11 children. Sarah died in 1857 in Holbeath. Edward then married Elizabeth PHIPPS nee SHARMAN in 1862. Elizabeth died on 20 May 1866 in Holbeach. Edward and Elizabeth did not have children. Edward thirdly married Emma CARTWRIGHT in 1867 in London, sister-in-law to his daughter Anne Maria and daughter of John CARTWRIGHT and Sarah BURROWS of Long Sutton. Edward and Emma both died in May 1873, Emma on the 7th and Edward 10 days later. Emma and Edward did not have children. See separate Family Group Sheet. ::: ii William VISE was born in 1791 and died the same year. ::: iii Francis VISE was born in 1792 in Spalding. He became a solicitor and practised in nearby Donnington. he never married. Francis died on 29 August 1870 in Donnington. ::: iv Anna Maria VISE was baptised 7 September 1794. No further information found. ::: v Arabella VISE was born about 1795 in Spalding. She may have been the baby baptised 14 January 1795 and regsitered as Anna Maria. Arabella died on 7 August 1877 in Spalding. She never married. ::: vi Thomas VISE was buried in June 1798, an infant. No baptism has been located. ::: vii Charles VISE was born in 1802 in Spalding. Charles became a surgeon and practised in Spalding. He married Mary FOSTER of Selby, Yorkshire in about 1836. Charles and Mary had five children. See separate Family Group Sheet. ::: viii Thomas VISE was baptised 1 May 1806 in Spalding. No further information found ::: ix Frances VISE was born 7 October 1808 in Spalding. She married farmer John WRIGHT of North Owersby, Lincs. Frances and John had five known children. There deaths have not been located, they have last been found living in Crowland, Lincs in 1861. ::::: 1. Fanny WRIGHT born about 1839 in North Owersby. No further information. ::::: 2. Mary WRIGHT born in January 1841 in North Owersby and died in 1847. ::::: 3. Charles Vise WRIGHT was born in 1842. He was a farmer and Grazier in Warwickshire. He died in Holbeach in 1908. He never married. ::::: 4. Lucy WRIGHT was born in 1844 in Owersby. No further information. ::::: 5. Srah WRIGHT was born in 1846 in Owersby. No further information. ::: x Sarah VISE was baptised on 27 Dec 1810 in Spalding. She was buried on 18 April 1811. ::: xi William Labrow VISE was baptised 9 December 1814 in Spalding. No further information found. ::::::::: Return to Family Group Sheets page ::::::::: Back to Wiki Contents page :::